2D BAR CODEs are widely used in many fields and many improvement inventions are disclosed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 2005/0087604A1 and US200820100. However, these prior arts have the following defects.
A driver is used to actuate a chip for generating a variable code and a first and a second verification code and a figure code. However, power is needed to supply to the driver and the chip.
A driver is used to actuate a chip for generating a variable code and a first and a second verification code and a figure code. The cost is higher than general used 2D bar code. Thus it is impractical.
In use, the driver 12 must be actuated firstly and then the chip will generate a variable value for generating the first and second verification codes so as to generate the figure code (that is the 2D bar code). Then the figure code is scanned by an electronic device for identification by an identifier. The process is tedious and time consumed.
A certain device is used to connect the code generator and an object so that after release, the generator will be inactive for other object not registered by the generator. Thus the structure of the generator is complicated so as to dramatically increase the cost.
The prior art only has the function of identification without other functions, such as references to consumers and buyers.